


Golden Glow

by ZekiForLife



Series: fic prompts/challenges [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Yuki and Zero when Zero first starts living with Kaien Cross directly after his parents are murdered by Shizuka.Or Zero is having bad dreams and Yuki is there to help.





	Golden Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, nya. This is the first Zeki I've done in a long ass time. I decided to do some of those 100 prompt challenges thingys! This is #8: Innocence

Zero tossesin his sleep, dreams of the night his parents were murdered flashing through his head. One minute he was lying in bed next to his brother, and the next he was lying on the ground, the floor a sea of his parents' blood.

He jerks awake when he feels a warm hand place itself upon  his sweating brow, his pulse thundering in his ears. He opens his eyes and frowns for there, stroking his hair as she sits in  a chair at his bedside, is Yuki Cross. Her innocence is enviable, for his had been ripped away from him by a woman named Shizuka Hio, a pureblood.He  _hates_ pureblood.

Speaking of hadn't Yuki just defended one? The mere thought fills him with rage and he stops her hand from soothing him "Get the hell out!" He yells angrily at her, making her flinch and scurry off, but not before she gives him one last worrying glance.

He falls back asleep, but without Yuki to protect his unconscious mind, without her warm, golden glow, his dreams are far more detailed, as though their sole intent is purely to terrify him just for the hell of it. He wakes next, far more scared than before and finds himself waking to a certain someone's bedroom door. He is too scared to rethink things and enters, going straight for where she is bundled up under covers. She seems to get the message and welcomes him under the blankets next to her, cuddling with himand chasing away those horrod dreams with a lullaby.

" _Lullaby,_

_and goodnight,_

_in the skies stars aare bright._

_May the moon's silvery beams_

_bring you sweet dreams._

 

_Close your eyes now and rest._

_May these hours be blessed._

_'Til the sky's bright with dawn._

_When you wake with a yawn_

 

 

Something something about puppy dogs."

Yuki finishes, yawning, evidently making herself more sleepy than she had made Zero.

Her sleeping face was still so happy, she truly is a warm person, like a ray of sunshine. Zero drifted to sleep a few moment later, his faces relaxing and looking completely and totally unguarded, looking almost innocent again.  

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby the Yuki sings part of is Brahms Lullaby by Jewel


End file.
